


實驗室的辦公椅在唱歌

by Papaya1106



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark "Mute" Chandar, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top James "Smoke" Porter, Top James "Smoke" Porter/Bottom Mark "Mute" Chandar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya1106/pseuds/Papaya1106
Summary: 化學實驗室裡的辦公椅快壞了，Mark希望James趕快扔掉。





	實驗室的辦公椅在唱歌

Mark不是第一次來James的實驗室，奇妙的是不管他來過多少次，雜亂程度永遠保持他初次造訪的狀態，就像一張翻看數百遍也不會蹦出新畫面的老照片。

可胡思亂想的時間不消片刻就結束，因為當他坐上James的大腿，承載兩名成年男人重量的黑皮辦公椅在小幅度地滑了幾步後，突然發出一聲慘叫。那聲音尖銳得很，刺入耳膜像在腦上鑿個大洞，讓Mark的身體跟著顛簸。他急忙抓住扶手，儘管James捏在腰際的兩隻手牢牢地釘著他，他仍不知所措，害怕他們會將椅子硬生生坐垮，然後跌在骯髒的地板吃滿嘴的灰塵。

” 親愛的，親愛的，放輕鬆。” James說。他銜著年輕人的唇吮吸，一鼓腦地往喉嚨裡注入更多唾液，在黏膜親密接觸的瞬間用舌頭捲去他的不安：” 這張椅子沒你想像中脆弱，寶貝。你都坐上來這麼多次了，應該最清楚不過。” 

聽出男人話中有話，Mark果斷選擇忽視。他決定椅子真垮掉就拿James當墊被，而那些原本緊捱著的肌肉也確實一點一點放鬆了，並在親熱過程中變得越來越軟，軟到他僅能雙手虛虛地環著James的脖子，側過頭以一個最能取悅人的角度與他對視。” 我只知道你整個人都是老鼠味，聞起來像塊餿掉的乳酪。”Mark煩躁地說。

James沒有反駁，他咧著嘴對Mark笑了笑，在他的鼻頭留了個安撫性質的吻。化學實驗室的通風設備向來很好，基本上聞不太到怪味，但有兩種味道非常重，同時也最難散去；一種是動物的體味，例如做實驗用的小白鼠，另一種是滅菌後的培養基，而James身上的味道屬於前者。他早上替一批老鼠採集血液樣本，完成後特地跑回宿舍沖個澡，顯然就結果來看，有洗跟沒洗的確沒什麼區別。

男人仰著頭同Mark接吻，不忘替他脫去褲子。他的手仍戴著用聚合物織成的黑色皮手套，先是探進年輕人被拉扯到過分鬆垮的衣服，搓揉那泛起無數雞皮疙瘩的皮膚，接著沿背脊往下摸，摸過一節節的骨頭再慢慢刺入體內。當他的指尖終於按到那個點，引起一陣螞蟻來回爬過神經元的難耐快感，Mark觸電似地跳了一下，眨眼間又如同碎掉的石膏像般癱在腿上動也不動。要讓這個脾氣很硬的年輕人變得柔軟其實並不難，你只需用到唇舌與手指，他的大腦很快會為你分泌出大量多巴胺，若是技術再好一點，那帶來歡悅的小小的入口立刻能摸出一手黏膩。 

百葉窗被捲到最高處，大把大把的日光撒滿窗邊的儀器，偶爾有幾隻鳥匆忙飛過。Mark眼角的餘光瞥向那些曬得暖洋洋像是有了體溫的機械設備，莫名在意起它們是否會過熱，就和他的腦子一樣，溫度超載後只能跑出無法解讀的訊息，跟James寫在報告書上的簽名差不多古怪，所有字母都排列得歪七扭八──對了，報告書。Mike要我跟James拿前次行動的報告書。直到身下的人從被汗水浸濕的實驗衣口袋裡翻出一個薄薄的壓製塑膠片──鬼才知道這人會隨身攜帶保險套──且拆封的聲響在他耳畔炸開時，Mark總算想起此行的目的，可他還沒開口，James馬上頂進來迫使他把話收回去，等到男人開始擺動胯部，這下他的聲帶只剩呻吟的功能了。 

安靜好久的椅子被他們折磨到再次出聲抗議，警報器般地咯吱咯吱作響，於是Mark又開始緊張，他將James的脖頸摟得更用力些，兩人距離近到心臟能衝出胸腔撞成一團。汗珠順著Mark的髮梢不斷滴上James的臉，從眼角滑過嘴角，貼著頸側向下流動最終被血紅色的布料吸收，彷彿共享一場短暫的雨。有股更濃郁的腥氣驅走鼻腔裡的老鼠味，但Mark依然感到不舒服。他全身沒一處不是濕的，覺得自己快變成一隻失速的水母，那張別在領口的識別證上的人臉在眼裡竟模糊得只剩輪廓。” 甜心，我的小天才，你在看哪裡？你還認得正在操你的人是誰嗎？” 把他搞到如此失態的始作俑者問他。Mark報復性地咬住眼前的肩頸，咬出個好深的牙印，肉都陷了下去。而James被他這麼一怼也沒生氣，他掐著年輕人的臀部快速地往上頂，頂出斷斷續續的嗚咽，不時參雜椅子的噪音。

” 我晚點還得去開會。” 他的約克男孩說出來的每個字都搖搖晃晃，像是走在懸吊於兩座高山間的鋼索上，” James，你就不能──” Mark剩餘的話全被他吃進嘴裡，在舌腔之間消化成一絲被悶住的嘆息。

” 再忍耐一下，你想要的我等會兒給你。” 男人親著Mark與他同樣汗濕的額頭，親過眉毛，紅通通的鼻尖與下巴，最後才是嘴唇。他吻得有多溫柔，下半身的動作就有多凶狠，再加上那張仍在吵鬧不休，幾乎快垮下來的椅子，Mark覺得這炮簡直打得他提心吊膽，完成長官指派任務的代價未免太高。然而，生化專家這番話仍有效地激發工程師的好奇心，他想知道詹姆斯口中的「你想要的」指的是什麼，是指那份遲交的報告書抑或生理高潮，光是思考這個無聊問題就讓他找回少許理智和耐心。 

” 十分鐘。最多只能再十分鐘，勸你最好快一點。” 敏感點被蹭過讓Mark短促地叫了一聲，” 還有，你該找時間換張新椅子了，**它跟你一樣吵。**” 他伸出右手把James那頭用髮蠟仔細定型過的黑髮通通揉亂，無視他與椅子同時發出的抱怨聲。


End file.
